


The Bullets

by Ireetcustomer



Series: Overwatch VS. Modern Warfare [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: GIGN, Gen, modern warfare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireetcustomer/pseuds/Ireetcustomer
Summary: *Series abandoned due to lack of interest*Read the notes/end notes for details about why I discontinued this series and how you can carry it on if you want to.Overwatch learns the dark truth about the 2020s.





	The Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> This series has been abandoned because of lack of interest. I mean, I don’t even play Overwatch because I have a social reputation to uphold in the real world. Anayway, anyone is welcome to carry on the series in their own way, but here’s how I was gonna do it:  
> Modern Warfare troops break into the Overwatch world. Mercy becomes really good at MMA or god knows what martial art. She beats people up, does all that stuff, but one day while going after an HVT (High Value Target) she kills a bunch of people who have families, but doesn’t end up getting the HVT. The HBT’s whole company is dead because of her, and he’s gonna seek revenge. Blah blah series stuff goes by until one day she realizes that her MMA moves won’t be able to protect her anymore, and consideres getting a gun. She gets one, and while sitting by an outdoor fire pit, the HVT comes and begins to rip into her about killing all of his company and how the soldeirs’ families were super sad and all that. She tries to shoot him but of course she knows jack shit about guns and wastes all of her shots. She jumps on him and tries to choke him, but she’s super spastic and so HVT is able to slam her into a tree/hard surface and calm her down. The HVT then yells at her some more and she starts crying because she realizes what she’s done, and then all her Overwatch friends come and try to comfort her. She decides to go to the present day world and apologize to/ask all the families for forgiveness. Keep in mind that there are parents, women with children and babies that she needs to apologize to. I dunno you can do whatever you want with the storyline after that. Please let me know if you decide to continue the series. I kinda wanna see where it goes. 
> 
> Be sure to read part one if you want to know what’s actually going on in this story/very long chapter.

Mercy woke up to hear Lakes singing. Again. “Lakes, be quiet. You can’t sing and I’m trying to sleep.” Mercy truly didn’t mind it though, she’d gotten used to the marines being around. She knew that she needed as much rest as she could get in as little time as possible. Her experiences in 2020 opened up a whole new world to her. She was hoping to try and find out what it was that caused the drop ship and its passengers to travel back in time, and how she could harness it to create a stable mode of transportation. Besides, she needed to get these men back to 2020 before they cause some destruction and wreak havoc across the world. Kind of like a whole team of Junkrats and Roadhogs. 

Three months later, Switzerland

“Winston! Come quick!” Mercy called, “I have something brilliant to show you!” Winston, figuring it was just another Valkyrie suit improvement, tagged along, uninterested. He soon came around a corner and saw the device. It looked like a bigger version of Tracer’s chronal accelerator. Mercy told him to walk into it. “Go on,” She said. “I’m not so sure this is-“ Winston was interrupted by Mecry shoving him through the portal. He fell over on the other side and looked around him. He saw people everywhere, all of which suddenly stopped and stared in awe at the huge gorilla who had just come out of the blue portal. There was a huge tower in the background that stood on four stilts, which all came to meet forming a second foundation, which then towered over the city in a long stick-looking piece of metal. Winston recognized it as the Eiffel Tower. “Wait, I thought the Eiffel Tower was destroyed...” his worlds trailed off as he soon realized where he was. He jumped back through the portal and told Mercy, “What is that?” He asked. “It’s a time machine, to put it simply. I’ve got to run, but feel free to poke around with the electronics. I trust that you know what your doing.” Mercy told him. Winston knew how much of a technological breakthrough this was. “How did you build this?” He asked, but Mercy had already left the office. She went to the quarters where the marines usually stayed, but they weren’t there. “Of course,” Mercy said out loud to herself. Where had they gone now? She then heard a sharp “What the fuck is THAT?” echo across the hills of Switzerland. She went off to find the marines, who were most likely wreaking havoc once more. 

She finally caught them tag-teaming McCree, trying to get him on the ground. “What are you doing?” She asked. “Well, cowboy over here asked to see Soup’s cigs, and he said no, and cowboy tried to pickpocket them from him. Anyway motto of the story is mess with the best fight with the rest.” Soup, under his breath, muttered “more like die like the rest.” Mercy was already annoyed enough. “Ugh, McCree, we’ve been over this. You can’t steal other’s things! We don’t even know these people, and your trying to steal from them! Your painting a bad image for Overwatch, and they’re unpredictable. You could’ve gotten hurt. Anyway, whoever is in charge of this group of soldiers-“ 

“You mean marines, right?”

“Yes, yes, marines, right,” Mercy said in a hurry. “Anyway, I need you marines to come with me. McCree, you too.”

“Don’t be eyein’ my cigarettes, kid,” Soups growled.

“Sure, no worries,” McCree said, slyly. 

They got back to the portal without any disturbances from Soup or McCree, and Mercy ordered the marines to “go home.” “You want us to step in that?” One of the marines asked. “Yes, it’s a portal back to 2020.” Mercy said. The marines weren’t sure. “Uhhh... you go first.” Lakes said. “McCree, go with them please.” McCree objected. “That wasn’t a question. Go. Now.” They stepped through the portal. “Now this is a fancy city with cute chicks!” Soup said, almost yelling. “I don’t reckon I’ve seen this here place before. Where are we?” McCree asked. “Paris!” Everyone yelled back at him. “GIGIN! Arrêtez où vous êtes!” (Stop where you are!)

“Uh-oh, we got company.” Lakes said. Multiple armored swift response vehicles showed up at the portal, and men armed with even stranger weapons than the marines jumped out. 

“Donne-nous les américains!” (Give us the Americans!)

“Uhhh, what’s he sayin’?” McCree was very confused. 

Winston suddenly came through the portal. “I just had to come back here!” He said. He was immediately met with “Feu à volonté!” (Fire at will!) Winston felt .556x45mm bullets tearing into him, everywhere. He couldn’t even make sense of it, he was suddenly too weak to burst into a fury of fiery destruction. If this were the 2070s, he could’ve easily wiped out the response vehicles and their foot mobiles, without a scratch. But, this wasn’t. It was the 2020s, and his armor was gone. Completely gone. It hadn’t even been invented yet. The bullets were literally shredding him to pieces. This was nothing he’d ever seen before. The bullets in the 2070s were like lasers, and would instantly kill someone. But this wasn’t 2070s rounds. No, these were different rounds, and they hurt. They weren’t made to kill, to deliver a quick and painless death; no, they were made to maim. An evil, twisted form of torture, a specific type of bullet made to reduce your limbs to broken bone and torn ligaments. The .556, made to hit with precision and deadliness, molded to the perfect cone, built to bounce around inside of it’s target and tear apart organ tissue. Winston kept telling himself, as he was barley crawling back to the portal, “This isn’t the past, not the human race’s past. This is a terrible alternate dimension.” But deep down, he knew that it was. 

 

Ana had planned a meeting ceremony with the people from 2020, thinking they’d be friendly based on what Mercy told her earlier. Now, not so much. Winston crawled through the portal, clinging to life. McCree came out after him. He was bleeding everywhere and had bullets everywhere in him. Ana couldn’t believe what she was seeing, and neither could the rest of Overwatch. The only one who didn’t seem to be phased was Jack. He had been expecting this. He grew up in the 2020s, and he knew what the world was like back then. Evil, dark, everyone was always finding something to fight about. That’s why he became the commander of Overwatch. To make the world a better place. Mercy grabbed her Caduceus staff and started healing Winston’s wounds. Little did anyone know, this event had a bigger impact on Mercy than everyone else. 

That night, Mercy sat at her desk. After what she’d seen today, she reached a final conclusion. “Violence, I guess,” she wrote in her diary, “must always be the answer. Why?” She wrote, tears in her eyes, “Because mankind is inherently evil.” She developed a stern look on her face. “If it must be that way, so be it.” She said out loud. 

The next day

The clock read 5:30 when Mercy woke up. Deciding not to wake the others, she went to the MMA gym across the street. She signed up to attend the weekly classes, and decided to join the class that was going on currently. She asked the instructor where she should start. He showed her the basic fighting stance, and how to throw a punch. She had already known how to punch from a basic self defense class she took when she was a teenager, but not much else. After the class, she went back to base, clock reading 6:15. She then proceeded to wake everyone up, in a very thorough way. “Everyone up,” She said loudly and firmly into the intercom, which was connected wirelessly to each of the barracks rooms that the Overwatch members were sleeping in. Next, She went to each of the dorms, enforcing her statement. The first room was Reinhardt, Lucio, Torbjorn, and McCree. Easy enough, most of them got out of bed fairly quickly. Then came the next room which included Mei, Pharah, Tracer, and... D.Va, or just Hana. Everyone else had gotten out of bed, except for Hana. She usually slept in late, but with Mercy in charge instead of Winston, there were going to be some changes around here. “Hana, wake up. Did you not hear the intercom?” Mercy said sternly. “Uh-huh, yeah,” Hana said, and rolled over, facing away from the light at the doorway. “This is the last time I’m going to say it. Get. Up.” Hana just murmured something in return. “I told you,” Mercy said through gritted teeth, “to wake up!” Mercy then proceeded to flip the cot that Hana was sleeping on, and Hana tumbled out of bed. “What’d you do that for?!” Hana complained. “I told you to wake up three times, and you didn’t.” Mercy replied. Hana was about to say “But I’m not used to getting up this early,” but Mercy cut her off. She grabbed Hana by the shirt, and pinned her against the wall. “You will obey every command I give you, the first time it is assigned. Do you understand?” Mercy let go of Hana and was exiting the room. Before she left, she heard Hana mutter, “Who put you in charge?” Mercy walked back over to Hana, stared her down for a full three seconds, and struck her in the face. Not exactly a punch, but not really a slap. Just a loose fist going across the face. “What-?“ Hana started, but Mercy interrupted her. “You know why,” She said, and walked out, knowing her message had gotten through. “You have ten minutes to get ready for the day! Briefing starts at 9:00!” Everyone was puzzled. Briefing for what? They’d soon find out. 

9:00

Everyone sat in the chairs in the briefing room, waiting for Mercy to say something. After what felt like hours, Mercy finally spoke. “This,” Mercy said, holding up a plethora of images that showed carnage all across the 2020s, “is unacceptable. I can’t stand by and let this happen. On Overwatch’s behalf, I am declaring war on the 2020s.” McCree asked “You’re declaring war on a time period?” “Yes,” was. Mercy’s reply. Nobody dared to speak out. Everyone heard about what happened to Hana, and nobody wanted a repeat of it. The only thing anyone could think about was, “What happened to Mercy?” The real question is, where are the marines?

**Author's Note:**

> This series has been abandoned because of lack of interest. I mean, I don’t even play Overwatch because I have a social reputation to uphold in the real world. Anayway, anyone is welcome to carry on the series in their own way, but here’s how I was gonna do it:  
> Modern Warfare troops break into the Overwatch world. Mercy becomes really good at MMA or god knows what martial art. She beats people up, does all that stuff, but one day while going after an HVT (High Value Target) she kills a bunch of people who have families, but doesn’t end up getting the HVT. The HBT’s whole company is dead because of her, and he’s gonna seek revenge. Blah blah series stuff goes by until one day she realizes that her MMA moves won’t be able to protect her anymore, and consideres getting a gun. She gets one, and while sitting by an outdoor fire pit, the HVT comes and begins to rip into her about killing all of his company and how the soldeirs’ families were super sad and all that. She tries to shoot him but of course she knows jack shit about guns and wastes all of her shots. She jumps on him and tries to choke him, but she’s super spastic and so HVT is able to slam her into a tree/hard surface and calm her down. The HVT then yells at her some more and she starts crying because she realizes what she’s done, and then all her Overwatch friends come and try to comfort her. She decides to go to the present day world and apologize to/ask all the families for forgiveness. Keep in mind that there are parents, women with children and babies that she needs to apologize to. I dunno you can do whatever you want with the storyline after that. Please let me know if you decide to continue the series. I kinda wanna see where it goes.


End file.
